


Moragtroid

by Danksuna



Category: Metroid Series, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Metroid Prime, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Morag gets sent to a deserted world to recover a mysterious artifact. With only her powersuit Morag must traverse the depths of this planet's ruins but is she really alone on this mission?
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid & Meleph | Mòrag Ladair, Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Moragtroid

Flying through the vast emptiness of space flies a lone ship. The interior is cold and cramped with only a few flickering monitors offering faint lights. The pilot, Morag sits in the darkness at the front of the ship. She eats from a tray of instant food while her autopilot handles navigation. It's quiet but Morag is used to being alone on these trips.

_ Eight _ _hours twenty-nine minutes_. 

Morag sighs as she looks at the display showing the remaining travel time. 

She then looks out at space; space never lost its wonder to Morag and she contently watches the countless worlds pass by.

* * *

"We have arrived at your destination" 

The ship shakes waking Morag as she is thrown off the pilot's chair.

Morag looks out her window to find a craggy desolate world. The planet is covered with a thick sky of cloud keeping the world in constant twilight. Rain falls steadily. 

_ Well guess it's time to suit up. _

Morag's suit was not your run of the mill environmental protection suit. It was unique standing over seven feet tall, with a bold purple paint job. Morag's suit stood as the centerpiece of her ship.

Protection, firepower, it had everything Morag could need. Though, as Morag put on her suit something felt different. Her head became foggy and then a headache came. 

_ What the hell?! _

Morag collapsed to the floor, but before she could hit the ground the feeling was gone. 

She stood up. Everything seemed back to normal, but still she reconsidered. 

_ Maybe I should call this off? _

The pay of this mission was high enough to maybe upgrade her ship and get a nice meal. 

Considering the thought she looked down at her helmet. It was also purple in color, letters were etched into the side "BR" but the rest were too worn to make out. 

Morag put on the helmet. 

The suit had always been a mystery to Morag, but it was a part of her. Power began to well in Morag's body as the suit booted up. A HUD appears in the helmet displaying suit energy levels. Morag then tested the sensor, finding the tray of food from the night before. 

_ There it is. _

Morag grabs the tray and throws it in her sink. Everything was up and running.

* * *

Morag had already downloaded all the mission data to her suit. As she explored outside the suit displayed the location of her mission. After a few minutes of walking her HUD lead her into a massive crack in a cliff face. Inside were several white pillars, and towards the back what appeared to be a temple door. Cautious Morag began to power her arm cannon as she stepped into the ruins. 

It was dark and dank, Morag turns on her scanner. She looks around but nothing comes up. With the coast clear she walks deeper in. As she scans around her light illuminates several nine foot alien statues lining the walls, each one had its head removed. Morag looks to the floor but there none of the heads are there. 

_ Looters _

Something sudenly zooms by behind Morag, in an instant Morag charges her arm cannon and fires towards the sound. After the dust settles Morag finds a small rabbit like alien hiding behind the statue. Morag approaches the creature, she kneels trying to get its attention but the creature just takes the opportunity to run away. 

A headless statue despite taking the brunt of her shots appears to have taken no damage. Morag pushes down her anxieties and returns to her mission.

* * *

Morag's HUD eventually leads her to a massive hole. The beginning of a set of stairs lies at the top but the steps are destroyed with only a few steps down leading to a dark abyss. Morag looks down but is overcome with an overwhelming pulsating pain in her head. She collapses.

"Come… Please..." 

Morag hears a voice. She stands up despite the pain, her head spinning she fully charges her cannon. 

"Where are you?! I know your watching me. Show yourself!" 

The pain ceases, paranoid she scans for someone, anyone but no life is down here.

* * *

Moag descends down the abyss. Herself and her light being the only reference point in an endless sea of blackness. Her HUD indicates that she still needs to descend a few thousand more feet. Again she shines her light down into the depths but it can't pierce the darkness. 

Suddenly her rope snags and Morag finds herself falling momentarily, but the rope gets stuck suspending her. 

"Closer… help…" 

Morag hears someone but her rope snags again. Morag falls deep into the abyss, she passes out from the drop.

* * *

Morag's eyes open surrounding her is an energy shield, a bubble wrapped around her purple in color. Her suit always had a mind of its own but this was something Morag never had never seen before but then it was gone. 

And so was her HUD, the display on her face was dark as she stood up. Panicked and lost in the dark Morag begins to rapidly slap the side of her helmet. Fog builds on her helmet as her breathing accelerates panic takes over as she slaps the helmet with more force. The display powers back on, and her flashlight does too revealing her surroundings. 

In front of her is a massive staircase leading up to another door. Morag's HUD reboots, her target is through the door. Morag presses on.

_ This better be worth it. _

Morag trudges up the steps, the mission's eminent end and paycheck driving her. As she approaches paranoia and fear follow.

* * *

The final chamber is completely in ruin, temple tiles crumble away revealing hard limestone. Water drips in from all sides, feeding the bountiful plant life reclaiming this area. The same headless statues line the walls however they are covered in a thick layer of moss and greenery. Morag stops to take in the sights. 

_ What a view. _

Morag briefly meditates focussing on the sound of the water.

* * *

Morag turns on her scanner and finds her target's energy signature. It is towards the end of the chamber. Morag walks forward stepping through increasingly deep pudles of water. Morag gets to the very back of the chamber and discovers a massive mound of plant debris and vines. Beautiful purple and blue flowers grow from the vines, all of this surrounds what appears to be one more statue. 

Morag grabs at the vines and starts tearing away, she rips a few off but as she digs deeper the vines become thicker and woodier. Morag powers up her cannon, takes a few steps back and begins wildly unloading on the plant life. 

This was the fun part but Morag couldn't shake this uneasy feeling she had, it felt like bugs were crawling in her suit. After about a minute Morag stops revealing the statue underneath. 

Morag gasped. This statue still had its head. The round shape, the huge eyes and beak. This was a Chozo ruin. In the statues hand was the relic, a small orb purple in color. 

Morag's headache returns knocking her to the ground. She hears a voice but the words start overlapping each other, bombarding Morag with an incomprehensible torrent of speech. She wanted to run away but her suit and body were moving on their own toward the orb. Something in the very core of Morag needed to complete the mission. 

Morag drags herself up to the Chozo statue. Her head feels as if it is about to be torn apart. She pulls herself up the charred remains of vines and places her hand on the relic. A sudden flash of purple light appears from the relic launching her to the other side of the room. 

Morag comes back to her senses face down in a puddle, her helmet nowhere to be found. She pulls herself back to her feat but she is overcome with aye from a new sight. 

A woman now towers above Morag, a feat given Morag's already impressive height. The woman stands there translucent and purple, particles of blue flame radiate from her. Steam erupts from the ground as heat fills the room. Morag captivated by the beautiful woman reaches her hand out to the woman. The woman's heat singes Morag's hair. Morag reaches out to touch the woman but her hand phazes right through. Morag stumbles but she finds her helmet on the ground. It was the source of the women projecting her into the room.

Suddenly a talon reaches for Morag, and the woman disappears.The Chozo statue steps towards Morag, each step shaking the ground. It stands over the helmet and lets out a muffled scream. 

The Chozo lifts its arms ready to attack, one talon grasps the relic while the other chatters gnarled claws against each other. Morag powers her weapon and steps back. She fires a volley of shots but they do no damage to the statue. 

A metallic gurgling erupts from the statue. Its pace increases preparing to lunge. Morag then lunges herself at the statue sliding beneath it to recover her helmet. Morag crashes into a wall. 

Morag shoves her head into the helmet ignoring, the vines now entangling her.

The helmet is going absolutely haywire, menus and text Morag had never seen before completely obscured her view. 

_Smash_! 

A talon punches Morag. A voice within the suit calls out. 

"What's going on?"

"Ahhhh! Who's that?"

Morag with her view still obscured starts wildly shooting towards the direction of the statue. 

"You don't know who I am?"

A talon grabs Morag's foot and throws her at a wall. 

_Crash!_

Morag stares at the wall of menus in anguish. 

"I'm the operating system, in charge of all the functions of your suit" 

"Your my suit?!" 

The suit laughs.

"Not exactly, I live in your suit"

Morag shoots as the statue comes closer. A talon then grabs Morag by the helmet and lifts her off the ground.

"I handle environmental controls, scanner database, weapons…"

"Weapons!? Do you have anything that could help me right now" 

A chime plays. 

"Oh my" 

All of the menus over Morag's face disappear except for one function, a function titled "Ice Cannon". Morag had never seen that before. A crunching sound echoes through Morag's suit as the talon's grasp tightens.

"Do it now!" 

Morag shoots her arm cannon at the forearm of the statue. A blue laser fires from her cannon freezing the statues arm. Morag then punches the arm shattering it and freeing herself. The statue convulses in pain. Morag then blasts the rest of the statue freezing the thing completely solid. Foam starts seeping from the face of the statue as it struggles to break free. 

Morag examines her arm cannon, frost has stuck to the side.

"Wow, how long has this been here?"

"What do you mean? The ice beam is a default feature of my design".

"First time I've seen it, does that mean my arm cannon can do more than just shoot things?"

Morag gives the helpless statue a few more blasts before snatching the relic still in the statues talons. 

"Yes a multitude of functions are available to you, phase beams, grappling hooks…"

"I wish I knew about that earlier" 

"All of these functions should have been explained in the virtual manual on the homescreen" 

"You don't say"

The two converse while Morag escapes the chamber.

"Mmm…. I don't think I ever got your name"

"It's Morag, I thought you would know, I've had you all my life"

"Hmmm things are actually making sense"

"What do you mean?" 

"That device, it's a Chozo power source, it must have brought all my functions back to full capacity" 

"Do you remember anything?"

"My personal memory banks must have been wiped after being turned off so long"

Morag stops. 

"Beg my pardon, I forgot to ask your name"

The suit chuckles.

"Brighid"

* * *

Morag reaches the other chamber, her rope is nowhere to be found. Morag gets on her knees and starts searching through the puddles looking for her rope. 

"What are you doing?" 

"We need to get out of here" 

Morag continues to slosh through the murky floor, but suddenly a new menu appears on Morag's helmet. Brighid cycles through a screen or two and selects a "grapple beam". 

"Try this out" 

Morag points her arm cannon straight up but nothing comes out. She then looks down the cannon but then the grapple beam launches getting stuck to Morag's helmet. 

"Oh shit" 

Morag spins around and falls trying to get the beam unstuck. Brighid laughs and cuts the power to her beam. 

"You have some formal training right?" 

Morag laughs nervously, despite Morag being a licensed bounty hunter all of her experience was in the field. 

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Morag looks behind her to see the Chozo statue, with shards of ice clinging to its body crawling its way to Morag. 

Morag aims her arm cannon straight up again and successfully clings her grapple beam to a rock. Morag swings herself up to safely as the Chozo statue catches up. The Chozo statue lets out a ground shattering yell as it flails on the ground enraged by Morag being just out of reach. 

"I have good battle instincts" Morag says confidently. 

She then grapples another rock higher up and swings herself up the temple shaft, she even shows off with some well timed wall jumps. 

Morag finally climbs to the top, eager to get in her ship. 

As Morag walks to her ship she looks back at the temple, Morag had only a few faint memories of her childhood but something about this place was familiar. 

"Do you have any idea where we are?" 

Brighid pauses.

"I wish I could say, this is Chozo world but my memory banks are completely whipped… may I ask how you got me?" 

Morag stops "I have always had the suit, you. You were a gift from my parents" 

"Are you Chozo?"

"I dont know" 

"It appears were both suffering from damaged memory banks" 

Morag smiles. 

"You could say that, this place though it feels like I've been here". 

"Trust your instincts, they've gotten you this far" 

Morag looks around trying to hoplessly look at the disembodied voice in her suit. Morag felt reassured, for the first time she wasn't alone out here. 

_ Gerrrraaaaaahhhhhh! _

The statue had crawled its way up. Now a shambling mess of rocks the statue was only held together by an erie purple glow. 

Morag began to run to her nearby ship.

"Wait!" Brighid yelled.

Morag stops. 

"Let us finish this abomination" 

Brighid confidence radiates into Morag, she stands firm and takes aim at the statue. 

"How do I get the ice to turn on again?" 

Morag begins flipping through the settings of her HUD. 

"I said we were going to finish them off didn't we". 

In a fraction of a second Brighid flips through several menus and activates something else Morag had never seen before. A gauge then starts to fill as Morag begins to feel an intense pressure come over her body. 

Morag's arm cannon begins to open up revealing the purple light she first saw when Brighid woke. Morag with an weary arm aims directly at the statue unleashing a blue laser. The laser cuts through the statues body with ease. The beam continues past the statue, slicing into the ruins and nearby cliff sides. 

Morag grasps her cannon with her other arm trying to steady the beam but it's no use as the beam continues to build up more energy. The beam distorts into a wild beam leaving blue flames in its wake. Morag yells. 

"Relax, you are in control" 

Morag remembers her target, the statue now a mess of ruble trying to reform. Morag steadies her breathing and takes aim obliterating the statue once and for all. With the urgency gone the laser quickly dissipates. Morag collapses onto the ground. Scorch marks and blue fire line her surroundings. 

"Are you alright? Your vitals indicate nothing is wrong. Can you get up?"

Brighid's concern eases Morag's exhaustion. 

"Just need a breather, but what was that? That was amazing? Was that you?" 

"That was only a fraction of my posible energy output, but you helped to".

Morag continues to lay on the ground catching her breath. 

Morag can't stop thinking of the blue flame and the emanating power of the women she first saw.

* * *

A few hours pass and Morag is well on her way back to the Galactic Federation. Morag now sitting at the cockpit looks at a small screen at the helm of her ship. The screen displays mission info. Morag double and triple checks she has the right artifact. She places the device into a secure box and confirms the mission was a success. 

A feeling of relief comes over Morag as she thinks about the improvements she's going to make for her ship. Unfortunately these upgrades won't help her on her sixteen hour trip back to base.

Morag looks out the front window at the endless expanse of space, but then she remembers standing behind her like always was her suit, Brighid. Morag grabs the helmet and places it in the copilot seat next to her. 

Brighid activates.

"Morag, lady do you need my assistance?"

Morag hesitates worried of how her suit will react. 

"Would you like to join me at the cockpit… we could talk further…"

Brighid interjects, "I would be glad to join you" 

Before Morag can respond Brighid adds on, "Can you just put me by the window". 

Morag happily obliges and places Brighid against the window. A purple glow becomes evident against the deep blackness of space. The two look out together awaiting their future and hopefully uncovering their past. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote with a friend in mind. Tried to get it done earlier but life stuff got in the way. Hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
